The Black Diaries
by Chaotic-Fantasies
Summary: Azura is new to Hogwarts and seems like any ordany girl, except for one little thing. She holds a black secret, one that could ruin her new friendships and chgange the history of the wizarding world and shake the foundation of the school. Rated T for now.


**Author's Note: This is the first story I have put on here, so please all reviews welcome XD thanks. I also have this on Quizilla, in case any of you go there. Well enjoy XD**

(Azura's Point of View)

_The house was cold, as it always was in the middle of Christmas. Mummy and Daddy had gone downstairs, leaving me to lay here, awake because I simply wasn't tired, and well, the voices wouldn't shut up. Sighing, I rolled over yet again. _

_Why did I have to have to go to bed at 8? It's not like a seven year old couldn't handle staying up as late as they wanted right? Finally giving up, I climbed out of the soft bed and padded out of my room, and toward the stair case. I could hear mummy and daddy snogging on the couch. Gross._

_I could see them too, the way daddy held mommy close on his lap, lips locked with hers. I'd always thought mummy was pretty. I didn't get her straight soft white hair, no I got dad's thick black. I did however receive her deep gray eyes, that dad said often gave way to too much emotion.  
Mummy pulled away from Dad and climbed nimbly off of him._

_"I do say, Black, you haven't changed much." Daddy laughed, and stood as well, stretching. I took this as my chance. I quietly walked down the stairs, making my voice sound tired as I called,_

_"Mommy? Daddy? I can't sleep." Daddy fixed his black eyes on me, and smiled, his fox like face lighting._

_"Well, darling, what seems to be the problem?" I sighed,_

_"I'm thirsty and the voices won't be quiet." Daddy nodded the smile faltering._

_"Ok, darling. Elizabeth, get her a drink would you?" Mum nodded and walked into the kitchen. He met me halfway up the stairs and then lifted me up into his strong arms._

_"Do you remember what I told you, Azura? Lift up your blocks, don't let them in" I nodded and kissed his cheek. A slight bristle of beard made my lips tingle. He carried me up to my room and then set me in the bed, and mum walked in as he tucked me in. _

_She handed me the cool pumpkin juice and kissed my forehead. _

_I eventually fell asleep as Daddy began to tell me a story, his voice enough to calm the voices._

_I woke to the sound of a scream, cursing, useless promises and splintering wood. My door burst open, and dad came in, his face anxious even to my groggy eyes. _

_"If all goes wrong, find Dumbledore," he whispered urgently into my ear, as he carried me out of my room. I never saw him or mum again._

I woke, screaming, and covered in a cold sweat that made my bed clothes cling to my body. As the scream died, I wrapped my arms around my up drawn knees. Then, I crawled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

A headache began to bloom at the base of my skull as I fumbled for a pain killer that the Leaky Cauldron had provided me. Shoving two doses down my throat I barely shuddered at the bitter taste. Then I leaned on the sink, waiting for the ache to fade. When it finally did, I stripped down to my ivory skin and crawled into the shower where all but scalding water beat my small body.

Clean and dressed, fifteen minutes later, I wandered down to the bar, ready for breakfast. Normally it was quiet at six in the morning, with only Tom awake to greet me. Today, however, at least seven people sat around a table, carrying on and eating. All but two were topped with fiery hair. I stared for a moment, until one of the older looking boys turned to look at me. We made eye contact briefly, but I looked away, not wishing to accidentally hear what he was thinking. Their "voices" were already loud enough, without me focusing on them. Head bowed, I walked by, up to the bar, where Tom had my usual waiting. Black coffee, a white chocolate muffin and the Daily Prophet folded neatly before me.

I hardly ever ate, one because I wasn't hardly ever hungry, and two because I didn't NEED much food. I sipped the coffee, and nibbled on the muffin as I scanned headlines.

Nothing catching my eye, I folded it again and gulped the coffee. Then grabbing the muffin, I left the bar and went into the back room, ready to enter Diagon Alley.

(Harry's Point of View)

"Ron, I'm serious. If you don't shut your trap, I will hurt you." Ron's mouth closed with a snap. I smiled and turned back to my breakfast. As I lifted the fork to my mouth, Fred kicked me smartly under the table.

"Dammit, Fred, don't start…" I would have said more but he shushed me and pointed. Ron and I followed his gaze to the bar. Sitting farthest from our table, and the fire, was a girl. She was our age, or maybe a year or two younger. Her hair fell to her slim hips in thick waves of ebony, looking almost too heavy on her slim shoulders. She was petite, maybe a good six inches shorter than me, and maybe seven or eight on Ron. Her face was hidden.

I stared for a moment, then turned back to Fred, jabbing my elbow into Ron's side to make him stop staring as well.

"What?" Fred smirked, his freckled face lighting up.

"That's the new girl Lee told me and George about. You know the one…Dumbledore specifically asked for her, and even picked her up himself." I shrugged

"So? And you should stop talking about her, and make Lee stop as well. I doubt she wants any attention. I know how that feels, and frankly Fred, it's a pain in the fuckin' arse."

"Harry!" I looked up at Mrs. Weasley and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, ma'am. I know language." She gave me a small look and turned back to talking with Ginny. I shook my head and went back to my meal.

But even I had to admit, though I never would to Fred, she would get attention anyway, with those looks.

(Azura's Point of View)

The Magical Menagerie was my favorite store. No voices, whatsoever. I couldn't hear animals' thoughts, which was a blessing. Besides, I loved all the animals. I was especially drawn to the phoenix in the corner, and the small black dog that followed me around. The phoenix was unique; the old witch that ran the place had told me. Not many phoenixes were black, which pleased me. I liked uniqueness.

And the dog was different in her own way as well. With the glossy blue/black fur, and one curious blue eye and one hard and strong black eye, she was gorgeous. I had money, from Dumbledore from when he had brought me here to buy anything that I fancied. But sadly, I couldn't afford both, so I vowed to get neither.

I wandered through the aisles, studying each animal for the millionth time, deciding on the names I would give each, and getting to know each in their own way. I'd always connected with animals, though I'll never know why. Oh well.

I was turning to the owls when some one walked in. The small bell made the owls nervous but they soon calmed down. I shrugged, shoving my long hair out of my face and over my shoulder, and bent to study a small barn owl. I heard footsteps and glanced up. A tall boy with platinum blonde hair strolled over to me, looking bored and cocky at the same time.

: Hmm, she's divine looking. Wonder what will happen, huh, probably something interesting: he smirked, and I froze as his thoughts drifted across my own. Oh dear. I nodded silently, and turned back to the owl.

"Hello…" he gave me a look that clearly asked for my name.

"Azura," I muttered my voice low as it always was.

"Hmm, nice name." he drawled, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you, Azura." I shuddered when he said my name, his voice a lazy drawl, making each syllable longer. I detected a slight accent. Irish? It didn't matter; his thoughts were beginning to disturb me.

I stood straight, my 5'2'' almost a foot shorter than him. I made a small smile and snuck by him. Well, started to anyway. He stepped in my way, blocking me. I glanced up at him, asking him with my eyes to move. He smirked; he seemed rather comfortable with the way his lips curved like it was a trademark look or something.

"So, are you new to Hogwarts?" I stared at him and took a step back so I wasn't straining my neck. I nodded, letting my hair fall around my face again. He smirked and took a step closer. I took a step back, then knowing from his thoughts what he was planning, turned around and left the aisle through the opposite end.

I waved silently to the old witch, and left the store. I kept my eyes down as I walked, avoiding eye contact at all times. I turned the corner, heading for the Flourish and Blotts book store. I needed a book for fun reading, since I'd read all of my school books already, simply out of boredom. As I made the turn…I landed flat on my butt after walking head on into something solid. I looked up through my dark veil of hair, to see a hand offering to help me up.

Without really thinking about the consequences I grabbed the hand and let it haul me to my feet as if I were a feather.

And the thoughts screamed.

:Oh my fucking god! Shit, I'm so stupid.: the thoughts were male, as was the voice. I quickly snatched my hand away as the boy continued.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm an idiot." I glanced up. With no surprise, I realized he was taller than me, about six or seven inches. His hair, out of order as though he had just crawled out of bed, was as black as mine, and under the long bangs were emerald eyes. And between these amazingly prominent eyes was a light scar, shaped like lightning. Harry Potter.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No, my fault." His endless babble stopped and he smiled.

"No, its fine. Where are you off to anyway? Oh, and your name?"

"Flourish and Blotts. I'm Azura." Harry smiled, making his pale face seem less gaunt. It was then I realized he was gothic, wearing all black, with studded bracelets and chains. He had dark circles under his eyes, that was somewhat smudged with dark make up. From what I'd heard from Dumbledore of him, Harry wasn't gothic. Wow, something terrible must have happened to him to have that, or maybe he just didn't care anymore, or more possibly it was a simple phase. I didn't care either way, it looked well on him.

"Well, I'm Harry if you haven't guessed. We were going to Flourish, after we stopped at the Menagerie. My owl needs new food, Hermione needs a toy for Crookshanks and Ron needs owl food as well. Care to join us?" His eyes met mine, even though I was avoiding it. The green burned into my silver and I managed a small smile, even as his thoughts entered,

: God, I hope she says yes. If she doesn't I'll just bug her anyway…shit, what am I thinking? She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Harry: I nodded. His smile turned to a broad grin.

"Ok then." He glanced back and for the first time I noticed he had company. One was a tall gangly boy, Ron, with wild red hair and too many freckles to count. The other was a nice looking girl, with a slim face and very bushy brown hair, and even though she was shorter than Harry and the redhead, she had a good four inches on me, who was obviously Hermione. She smiled at me, and the boy just stared. Harry shrugged, deciding to ignore them and led the way.

(Harry's Point of View)

How could I have run her over like that? She's so tiny, knocking her down should be made illegal. Oh well, she doesn't seem to upset about it. However, she is too quiet. I glanced down at her as we walked into the Menagerie. Her hair covered her face, which I found was the best thing on her, though several other things closely followed. It was slim, with sharp cheek bones that gave her a royalty like air. Her lips, somewhat to wide for her face, were full, the bottom lip more so. Her features were all pointed, but softened enough to make them look more defiant and curious. Her eyes were the best feature in my opinion. They were large, over expressive and liquid silver. If only she would show off that face, her hair veiled it too well, though her hair was gorgeous long.

She looked up at me, and smiled, the edges of her mouth turning slightly. I smiled encouragingly and walked back to where the owl food was stored. She followed and lingered next to me for a moment, but soon wandered off, to the far back of the shop. I grabbed the usual red can and followed, interested.

Her gaze was fixed longingly on a large black bird that sat on an oak perch, watching her. She seemed to hold her breath, before the bird cocked its head and leaned forward. She released the breath and stepped forward, stroking its crown of glossy ebony feathers. I looked it over, and gasped. It was PHOENIX. A black one at that.

"Do you want it?" I asked. She nodded, turning to look at me. A broad grin flashed across her face, making me stare, but it soon vanished. She turned back to the bird.

"Why don't you buy it then?" I asked, moving to lean against the wall opposite her. She sighed,

"I would, but I don't have enough money." She sounded so sad. I didn't like that one bit for some reason.

"How much is it?"

"He is 150 galleons."

"How much do you have?" I asked.

"160." Okay, that's confusing. She said she didn't have enough.

"Huh? You have ten extra." She sighed again and turned to look at me.

"But I want her to." She pointed at the base of the perch where the bird rested. Sniffing along the base was a small black dog, which seemed to flash blue when the light hit it. Then I understood. She wanted both or none. Well, I wanted her happy didn't I? I reached into my pocket and counted the amount of money I had.

"How much is the dog?" she shrugged,

"50 galleons and five sickles." I nodded. I had more than enough.

"Azura?" she turned, cocking her head.

"When's your birthday?"

"It's October 13th. Why?" her gaze froze and shock covered her features. I grinned, and picked up the dog.

"Well, count the dog as my early birthday present to you. And no buts, it covers one present anyway. Saves me time." She opened her mouth but I shook my head. "No, I'm getting her for you. Deal with it." She was quiet for a moment, and I stood trying to gauge her reaction. Then a smile crept over her face and she rolled her lips for a moment.

"Thank you, Harry." I smiled and walked up to the counter.

"The owl food and the dog?" the witch asked. I nodded and quickly handed her the money. Azura stepped forward.

"And I'm getting the phoenix." The witch smiled, her wrinkled face looking younger with the curve of lips.

"About time, that animal would be best with you, lass." Azura laughed nervously and followed the witch to the back. I grinned and waited. Hermione stepped up to me, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You like her don't you?" I snapped my gaze to her.

"Shit, Hermione, I just fuckin met the girl. What do you think I am, some man whore?" Hermione closed her eyes out of impatience.

"Stop cussing, Harry. And no I don't think that. It's perfectly alright to have a crush on her, I mean; you DID buy her something already." I immediately felt my back straighten,

"What? She wants them, Hermione, and she would be good for them. Good God, get over it. I buy you presents." Hermione huffed, giving up.

"Whatever, Harry." She left the store, where Ron waited outside for both of them.

"Hello, Potter." I moaned, wishing he weren't there. I wasn't in the mood.

But he was, "Hello, Malfoy the Ferret. How's life, being a white rodent?" his eyes narrowed.

"You should let that go, Potter."

"And you should quit snapping out my name like it hurts you to say it. My name isn't like Voldemort's. My name doesn't cause fear to everyone Malfoy, so you should get over that, and THEN I'll get over you being a white rodent. Then I'll move to just rodent and we can call it even." He'd winced at the mention of Voldemort, but he soon forgot about it and sneered.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Buying something for my owl. What are you doing here? Torturing bunnies?" he rolled his eyes.

"No. My owl needs food as well, Potter."

"I told you to get over my name. Don't you ever listen?" Azura came back from the back room, phoenix on her shoulder, cage and perch under her arms.

"Thank you soo much, Harry. I'll pay you back I swear." Completely forgetting about the Ferret, I smiled. Her pay back wasn't even on my mind when she smiled like that.

"Don't worry about it, Azura. Really. Kay, off to Flourish and Blotts." I stepped forward, took the cage and perch from her. She smiled in thanks and bent gracefully to pick up her new dog.

"What the hell? Are you trying to charm an innocent girl, Potter? Hmph, fat chance. Give it up Potter; you'll never be able to get a girl." He started to laugh. I held the door open for Azura, and then I called back as I left the shop.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

(Hermione's Point of View)

Harry worried me sometimes. No, I take that back. He worried me a lot, especially since Sirius died. He took it in the most terrible way. For one, he turned gothic, dressing in chains, black (all black) and studs, spikes and other dark things. And the dark make-up under his eyes was heading toward ridiculous. What worried me most however, was how gaunt and pale he was. His features had pointed, sharpened and he'd lost too much weight. He'd always been painfully thin, but this morning I could count his ribs across the room. I sighed and closed the book I was shifting through with an audible snap.

I glanced up as Ron came around the corner, his second hand books in a bag.

"Ready?" I nodded, deciding I wanted the book. I walked up to the counter, Ron following. I purchased the book and then proceeded through the store looking for Harry.

I found him in the section about Vampires, Ghosts and Death. The aisle matched the subjects it contained. And, I noticed worriedly, that Harry fit right in. I walked up slowly, calling to him. Mind you, he's changed a lot. We all avoid making him angry at all cost…

"Harry? Are you ready to go?" he looked up.

"Almost. I need to find Azura."

"No you don't." he spun around at her voice and I caught another real grin on his face. A pure grin, not his evil one that he often gives out. I watched as she came up, each of her steps graceful, almost like a ballerina's dance. She was soo tiny, and yet there was something strange, and EXTREMELY powerful about her. I often sensed an eerie aura around her, which was soo alien that the book I had in my bag was about the things I got off of her.

Abnormal strength, grace beyond comprehension, and a darkness in her eyes that suggested she knew something none of us could ever begin to understand.

She handed Harry an assortment of books and he smiled at her, accepting them. I forced a smile as he came up to me.

"What are they Harry?" he shook his head and walked forward, shouldering past me toward check out.

Azura looked up at me and Ron smiling.

"So, Hermione?" I directed my attention to her.

"Hmm?"

"Have you read, Hogwarts, A History?" she cocked her head, still looking up at me. Wow, Harry was right. She is really small. But her words caught up to me. I felt my face light up with a smile.  
"Several times. You?" she nodded,

"I had nothing better to do, and I wanted to know." She turned to Ron.

"Harry told me you like Quidditch. Do you have a favorite position?" I looked to Ron, trying to let him know somehow without saying so that she was trying to be nice so he should be nice BACK. He nodded,

"I prefer keeper. I even play at Hogwarts. Did Harry tell you he was captain of the team?" she shook her head.

"I didn't even think he played. He looks built for a seeker though." Ron, I noticed seemed very impressed by this and smiled.

"He is a seeker, the youngest of the century, if you didn't know. I mean, everything happens to that bloke, so nothing should surprise you." She nodded,

"Yes, yes I agree. However, I don't believe being The-Boy-Who-Lived should be a good thing, at least for getting attention." She gave Ron a funny look, her dark silver eyes going darker still. Ron's eyes narrowed in confusion and his hand shot up to his forehead.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? I dunno, my head suddenly aches…" I glanced at Azura to see her looking in the other direction. Harry came around the corner then. The books were in a bag and he nodded to us all.

"We ready?" I nodded and moved past him, Ron following me, with a pained expression as he held his head. Harry hung back to walk with Azura.

I glanced back to see them talking quietly and I felt pained. I didn't trust her. There was something, something…incredibly dark about her, beyond what Harry was trying to let on to everyone. Even though Harry was angry and dark on the outside, beneath he was still perceptive, and caring, even though anger was laced there. But something in Azura worried me.

_(Azura's P.O.V)_

I don't think I made a very good impression on Harry's friends. Not that he would care, he would more likely blow them off and say "who cares?" but hey, that's Harry for you. I found myself, through the entire time I spent with him listening to his thoughts (rude I know, but hey, he's and interesting guy). His thoughts were scattered, and yet somehow in perfect order. Mostly they were about me, and how he was trying to gauge my reaction to things, but I noticed how they kept drifting to three main things.

A) A girl named Ginny Weasley that he seemed fond of

B) Voldemort

C) And last but not least, my father Sirius Black

These thoughts interested me most. One, for the most obvious reason. He was my father. But, also I wanted to know what Harry thought of him. I'd always known my father was Harry's godfather, but I never mentioned any of this to Harry. I didn't want him to know that I knew the man he cared so much about. Sirius I realized was like a parent to him, letting him know what James and Lily were like. My mother told me about them, saying how they'd helped her when her own house wouldn't.

My mom was in Slytherin, because of her ego (being a Veela) and her parents. Her mother was dead, but her step mother was practically a daughter to lord Voldemort. And her father was Victor Krum's grandfather, as he was mine.

When her house found out that she was in love with Sirius Black, they locked her out of the dorms, and made her life a living hell. James, Lily, Remus and of course my father let her in the Gryffindor dorms and let her sit with them and protected her.

I lay in my bed, a week after I'd met Harry. Everyday, he would come to my room to wake me (I don't know how he managed this, I was usually up before Tom) and ask me to tag along that day. Though I thought Diagon Alley was getting boring. I had been at the Leaky Cauldron all summer it seemed and I knew everything. Occasionally, before Harry, I even wandered into Knocktern Alley. No one bothered me, mainly because I was too small to pay mind to, but it wasn't so bad.

Then Harry came along, and every time I glanced down the small turn to the alley, his thoughts would scream disapproval. And because it was painful to hear it, I would immediately look away. And as I expected his thoughts would almost sigh in relief, whispering, and smiling about "curiosity" and "smart girl…that place is dangerous". I ignored it mostly.

Slowly I climbed out of the bed and glanced at my bed clock. It was five after two in the morning. I sighed and slipped into the bathroom, and glanced in the mirror.

My silver eyes were darker somehow, less liquid and more of a solid grey stone. I sighed. I needed to feed. I was worn and tired, and walking took all of my strength. I opened my cabinet and pulled forth a tube, with a mouth piece.

I placed my mouth over the piece and breathed in. The device clicked and a bitter cold taste stained my mouth. I gagged against it and put the device back. Now that I had fed on small portions (only what I needed to keep walking basically), I turned and left my room.

I wandered down the stairs and into the front room of the leaky cauldron. Only one person sat at the bar. It was Ron's eldest brother, Bill, who had come along this year to be sure everyone got to Hogwarts safely.

I had immediately liked Bill when I met him. His mind was saturated with a woman, he dearly loved, and who loved him dearly back. She was part veela, as I was but she got the white blonde hair and blue eyes. I took after my father and my mother's ancestors…who were, you could say a DARKER form of veela.

I sat next to Bill and smiled brightly at him,

"Why are you up so early?" I asked. He yawned and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I sighed.

"Same."

He nodded slowly and then turned to me. "Harry won't shut up about you…you know this right?" I smiled briefly and nodded.

"Yes, I know." Bill chuckled and took a sip at the coffee he'd had. I sighed, and then whispered,

"Do you miss your fiancé?" he jumped slightly, then nodded solemnly.

"Very much." I nodded and turned away, thinking I would go back up to my room and read for a while, until Harry came to fetch me. Bill called me, and I paused at the stairs to wait for him to continue.

"Azura…Dumbledor told me all about you, like he had for Molly, Arthur and every adult you would be involved with. And he told me, where you came from. And…um…I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about your parents. But, when happiness comes, like love…." He trailed off, thinking of his fiancé. Then he continued, smiling at me, "Don't push it away. Okay? Just listen…to what I said…" he bit his lip and watched me. I nodded slowly and retreated back up to my room. How could I not think of what he said?

It was what my father had said, moments before he was taken to Azkaban, the last time I would ever see him.

(Azura's P.O.V)

September 1st. My first day ever to Hogwarts.

We had arrived to the train station about fifteen minutes early, so we waited for the train on Platform 9 ¾'s. Harry was quiet, for once in his life, while Ron and Hermione bickered about prefect responsibilities.

"No, Ronald, you cannot punish **FIRST** years for being **SMALLER** than **YOU**!" Hermione half shouted, half sighed. Ron stared stubbornly at her and then turned angrily away. Harry thought for a moment then sniggered.

"But Ron, no one is smaller than you." I snorted, and then broke into fits of laughter. Hermione rolled her lips, closed her eyes and appeared to be counting to ten to keep from laughing. Ron had an expression on his face that greatly resembled a monkey cocking its head to the left in confusion; Ron's brown eyes alight with misunderstanding.

"How would you know, Potter?" a sneering voice called from behind me. I turned and saw the blonde boy, Malfoy behind me. I shuddered.

"Why, dear Ferret," Harry responded smirking, "You told me. Don't you remember?" Malfoy gawked for a long surprising moment. I smiled, suppressing giggles. Malfoy and confused, didn't mix well.

"Potter, even if there was the **SLIGHTEST CHANCE** I liked boys, saying Weasley was among them is just wrong." Harry nodded.

"Guess you're right, huh? Well then since we're done here, how bout you go fuck yourself, Malfoy? Or Pansy, or even one of your boyfriends?" Harry paused and blinked. "Oh wait, I forgot, Pansy is a boyfriend. Apologize to her for me, will you, Ferret?"

Malfoy was fuming. His thoughts were screaming now. :Stupid Potter. What does he know anyway? I **despise** Pansy.:

I pulled from his mind and focused on the conversation instead.

"Well, Potter, since you obviously disapprove of Parkinson, why not lend me you're new girl here. Maybe that would be better?" he smirked as Harry stiffened. He struck a nerve. Harry made to dive at the blonde, but I grabbed a fist full of his sleeve and held him back. To passerby it would merely look like I'd clutched his sleeve to calm him. Between me and Harry however, he felt me actually hold him back; and I was holding him up. He stood straight and looked down at me, perplexed.

:How did she do that?: his thoughts questioned. I ignored his querying gaze and almost sighed in relief as the train pulled up.

We stepped on and Ron led us through the train to a far back compartment. I hauled my stuff up onto the rack and Harry followed suit, giving me inquisitive looks. I ignored them.

After several hours of Hermione reading, Ron flipping through a Quidditch magazine and Harry staring at me, a plump witch walked by with a trolley stacked with sweets and drinks. Harry bought a bit of everything from the cart, and she was about to leave when I noticed something that made my mouth water. She had Blood Candy and Blood Lollipops. I quickly excused myself and chased after her.

Betting that there was no one else on the train that had my….oddity, I bought all of the red sweets, mixed specially with my…..um…..main dietary specialty. In the hall, I ripped a wrapper off of the Lollipop and stuck it in my mouth. It was cold and hard, but extremely sweet. I leaned heavily against the train wall, sucking gently.

"Hmmm, you know most girls prefer chocolate, but, I guess I know what to get you for Valentine's Day…." A drawling laughter made me jump and I spun around. Draco Malfoy was walking toward me, and before I could slip away, he grabbed my upper arm and herded me into an empty compartment. I could have easily over powered him, like I had held Harry back, but I'd made the mistake with Harry in letting him know how strong I was….it wasn't worth the risk with Malfoy.

"Answer me this….would you rather have a gothic skull, black cat, or fake fangs for your birthday?" he was laughing at me, thinking it was all some joke. But he was annoying me.

"None of the above. Skulls are gross; I have two pets thank you and…." I hesitated and then hissed, "I have real fangs." I tried to shove past him, but he caught me around the waist and spun me around, so that my small body was squished against his. He lifted me up, until we were eye level, and I dropped my candy.

Damn him.

"Well, let's see about that," and he crushed his mouth into mine. Oh HELL no! I shoved against him, but not before he forced his tongue into my mouth, and investigated every inch of it. Finally he dropped me and licking his lips, muttered,

"You have no fangs." Then he picked up my candy, handed it to me, and guided me out of the door. As soon as I was free I went back into the compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What are those?" Ron asked, swallowing a mouth-full of chocolate. I quickly hid the candies in my trunk, but kept the Lollipop I had started.

"Cherry," I answered, popping it into my mouth. "My favorite."

(Draco's P.O.V.)

Jesus…..great GOD…..dammit.

That was stupid Malfoy, eternally stupid.

I stayed in the empty compartment after Azura had fled. My lips still felt hot and tingly. Why did I do that? It could have been the stupidest, blondest moment I'll experience this year.


End file.
